1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general to cycles and, specifically, to pressurization apparatus for cycle mounted accessories, such as fluid bottles, inflatable seats and the like.
2. State of the Art
Cyclists, particularly those racing or traveling long distances, frequently require a drink of water, juice or other fluid for refreshment or to prevent dehydration. Typically, a water bottle is mounted in a cage attached to the frame of the bicycle. However, the movement of the rider in removing the bottle from the cage whenever he wants a drink creates several potentially dangerous conditions and disadvantages.
During races and long distance cycling, the rider typically removes the water from the cage on the frame while continuing to pedal the bicycle. The rider thus steers and balances the cycle one-handed while taking a drink. During this time, the rider's attention is not on the road as he is concentrating on taking a drink.
The rider must also reach down and remove the bottle from the cage which is typically mounted on the down tube or seat post of the bicycle frame and then sit up and tilt his head backward to drink from the bottle. These motions break the aerodynamic tuck position favored by cyclists in racing and causes the bicycle to slow down.
In order to overcome these disadvantages, several water supply systems have been devised which automatically supply water or fluid to the mouth of a rider when activated. Several of these systems employ a manually operated pump connected to the water bottle for pressurizing the bottle to facilitate the discharge of fluid from the bottle to the rider. A discharge nozzle at one end of a conduit attached to the bottle is attached on the handlebars of the bicycle to discharge water or fluid into the mouth or over the face of the rider. This minimizes the amount of movement required by the rider to obtain a drink of water or fluid. However, as the contents of the bottle are consumed or used, the pressure in the bottle drops and it becomes more and more difficult to obtain subsequent drinks without greater effort on the part of the rider. The manually operated pumps attached to such water bottles require subsequent pumping by the rider to maintain the pressure within the bottle at a predetermined level for easy discharge of fluid from the bottle.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a cycle mounted pressurization apparatus which overcomes the disadvantages of previously devised cycle pressurization apparatus. It would also be desirable to provide a cycle mounted pressurization apparatus particularly suited for delivering fluid to the mouth of a rider. It would also be desirable to provide a cycle mounted pressurization apparatus which enables a rider to obtain a drink without movement from a normal riding position. It would also be desirable to provide a cycle mounted pressurization apparatus which may be easily attached to most conventionally designed cycles. It would also be desirable to provide a cycle mounted pressurization apparatus particularly suited for delivering fluids which easily maintains a desired pressure level throughout the use of the bottle. It would also be desirable to provide a cycle mounted pressurization apparatus which is capable of supplying pressurized fluid to operate a number of different cycle accessories or components, such as an inflatable seat, the cycle tires, or a pressurized frame, to name a few.